<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Even A Germaphobe Can't Avoid Love by SK2__MP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905252">Even A Germaphobe Can't Avoid Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SK2__MP/pseuds/SK2__MP'>SK2__MP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Cute Kageyama Tobio, Fluff, Gay Character, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Fanfic, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SK2__MP/pseuds/SK2__MP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I still ship Kagehina and Sakuatsu<br/>I felt like doing this<br/>Fuck it<br/>School was stressing me I needed release<br/>I may have made spelling mistakes I tried to look over<br/>I have no excuses english is my first language and I still manage to be shit at it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Even A Germaphobe Can't Avoid Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal evening for Kiyoomi as he felt the sun radiating on his eyes, he gently moved his right arm which was dangling off the side of the bed as he fully embraced the sunlight. </p>
<p>As he was just about to move he heard quiet snoring but it became more loud to his ears as the room fell silent then he realized.</p>
<p>He looked down knowing exactly who it was, his Boyfriend Tobio Kageyama. He chuckled softly then procceeded to tap the raven haired boys shoulder.</p>
<p>"Babe wake up" Kiyoomi said as he tapped his boyfriends shoulder</p>
<p>He received a small stir then light snoring.</p>
<p>Kiyoomi sighed then went with his usual routine. He sat up swiftly as he heard the thump on the floor as he looked down with a smirk.</p>
<p>"Ack- Dumbass! Why would you let me fall to the floor!" Tobio was clearly awake now that his boyfriend pretty much pushed him to the floor.</p>
<p>"You wouldn't wake up nicely <em>again</em>, so I figured you might wake up easier like this" Kiyoomi replied still with that smirk he knows he uses when he's pissed his boyfriend off.</p>
<p>"I hate you." Tobio said as he pushed himself up off the ground and stood with his arms crossed with his pout that Kiyoomi always seems to find adorable.</p>
<p>"We both know your lying sweetheart, now how about we change and I can make breakfast then we can head to that flower park you like?" Sakusa asks as he starts getting Tobios and his Clothes and Towels out.</p>
<p>Tobios pout changes into a small smile as he nods in agreement walking over to Kiyoomi to grab his clothes and head to the shower room with him.</p>
<p>Kiyoomi heads to his usual shower which is located on the opposite side of bathroom from Tobio.</p>
<p>
  <em>Kiyoomi finishes first in camo jeans with a plain white shirt and jean jacket, he then slips on his converses and heads to the Kitchen and starts preparing breakfast. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tobio finishes soon after in skinny jeans that folds at his ankles with a pastel blue hoodie and his plain white shirts peaks out from underneath, he then finishes his look off with a thin white sweater tied around his slim waist, he puts on his checkered converses and heads to the kitchen table as Kiyoomi finishes up their breakfast.</em>
</p>
<p>"Cute outfit babe" Kiyoomi stated as he headed over to the table with their prepared plates.</p>
<p>"..thank you Kiyo" Tobio tried to say it more in his monotone voice but he can't help it around his boyfriend especially when he complements him, his cheeks show a light shade of pink as he looks away.</p>
<p>"You don't have to hide you precious face from me Tobi, I love when you blush at my complements" Kiyoomi says as he places Tobios plate infront of him then sits down.</p>
<p>"Eh-! Uh let's just eat!" Tobio says as he directs his attention to the food with his flushed face.</p>
<p>Kiyoomi chuckles and starts to eat his food aswell.</p>
<p>            ~~~~~~~| <em>Later</em> |~~~~~~~</p>
<p>
  <em>The two boyfriends are sitting in the grass Tobio is wearing a flower mask due to Kiyoomis rules but he doesn't mind, Kiyoomi is just admiring how beautiful Tobio looks as the sun hits him and his eyes always seem to glow when it's dark but now..well now they're just gorgeous. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kiyoomi picks a Blue flower and walks towards Tobio making him stop and watch in confusion of watch his boyfriend was doing. He realizes as Kiyoomi places the Blue flower behind his ear, Tobio can't can't but make a soft smile that Kiyoomi knows when he sees the dimples from the corner peeking just above the mask for him to see. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>All Kiyoomi can think is how beautiful he looks and how much he loves him, he grabs Tobios hand making him shift a bit closer then pulls down Tobios mask and before he could question it he sees Kiyoomi tug his mask down a bit to expose his lips and kiss Tobio.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tobio melts into the kiss he's oh so familiar of but it never seems to get old, he knows no matter how many times Kiyoomi will kiss him he'll never get rid of the butterflies in his stomach even with being his boyfriend he feels like a highschool girl with a crush.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tobio flashes his soft smile this time clear for Kiyoomi to see and Kiyoomi can only smile back even if he tried to fight it.</em>
</p>
<p>"I love you Tobi."</p>
<p>"..I love you too Kiyo"</p>
<p>
  <em>Even his germaphobia can't help him stay away from Tobio, he may act cold and call everyone germs but to him, Kageyama was his Febreeze he was his cleanser. He took away all the germs and filled them with love and passion and comfort. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That's something Kiyoomi couldn't ignore.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed whatever the hell this was<br/>You can leave Kudos or Reccomendations<br/>I do angst<br/>Major death is a maybe depends on my mood because i'm a sensitive bitch<br/>Hope you enjoyed the fluff &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>